malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Silgar
Silgar was a Nathii slavemasterHouse of Chains, Dramatis Personae and priest of Mael based in Silver Lake.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.135 He originally made his fortune taking Teblor of the Sunyd tribe as slaves. He was a tall, thin man with a severe, weather-lined face. He wore deep blue shimmering clothes that were trimmed with gold thread sewn into intricate patterns.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.111 In House of Chains When Karsa Orlong attacked Silver Lake, a small fortified human settlement in northern Genabackis, he was severely wounded and captured by Damisk, one of Silgar's men.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.110-112 The Teblor warrior soon escaped Silgar's slave trench only to be recaptured by Malazan soldiers of the Ashok Regiment. Silgar attempted to pay Sergeant Cord for Karsa's return and was himself promptly arrested for bribery along with Damisk, Borrug, and others of his men.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.135-137 Karsa, Silgar, Torvald Nom, and the others were sent by ship to work in the Malazan Otataral mines of Seven Cities.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.138-140 But an unnatural storm instead sent them into the flooded Warren fragment known as the Nascent. Silgar, Damisk, and Borrug became trapped on an island of flotsam where they cannibalised one of the other survivors. When Karsa and Torvald discovered a small dory, Silgar promised to use his Warren to free them all if the two allowed them aboard their boat.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.177-179 Once Silgar delivered them back to the coast of Seven Cities, he and his men left Karsa and Torvald behind.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.180-186 But Silgar was determined to recapture his hated slave and arranged for Karsa and Torvald to be captured by Arak tribesmen. Torvald revealed the location of the Arak camp to their enemies, the Gral, and Silgar escaped with Karsa and Damisk by Warren before they could be slaughtered.House of Chains, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.199-201 In Ehrlitan, Silgar was arrested by the Malazan garrison on suspicion of illegal slave trading as Karsa had never been branded as required by law.House of Chains, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.203 Before the situation could be resolved, Karsa and his cellmate Leoman were rescued from the Malazan prison by Torvald. Karsa and Leoman fled into the desert with Silgar, Damisk, and fifteen Malazan horsemen at their heels. Karsa turned on his attackers, severing the hands and feet of Silgar in the process. Damisk fled with the survivors while Karsa carried off Silgar for a more fitting punishment.House of Chains, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.209-219 Several years later, Silgar was a grotesque creature living in Sha'ik Reborn's Raraku camp. He was caked in dust and excrement, with sun-blistered skin and his leprous stumps wept a yellow, liquid.House of Chains, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.484 He secretly worked with High Mage Bidithal to strike at Karsa, his old enemy. It was Silgar who betrayed Karsa's favourite, Felisin Younger, sending her into Bidithal's arms.House of Chains, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.485 Silgar later claimed to own the role of Leper within the Crippled God's House of Chains. This did not stop Karsa from driving his sword through Silgar's spine.House of Chains, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.785-786 Notes and references de:Silgar Category:Males Category:Nathii Category:Priests and acolytes Category:Ruse mages Category:High House Chains